Luck will never change
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Whta can happen when new addtions comes to the glaxy. There will always be luck on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Halo story so be nice to me on my work.**

_In the past my father Captain Jacob Keyes, he used to be a Captain of the ship called the Pill of Autaum; until he died because of the flood; and then Halo was destroyed by Master Chief who saved many lives._

_I'm Miranda Keyes the daughter of my father who will take his place one day as Captain oce the other one leaves us for our safety but I'm the Comander, and I'm now married to Johnson and something is about to happen. The Shipmaster, with the Arbiter, Cortana and the Chief has something in mind witch I becamed worried but new changes of luck is about to happen._

It was taken place in the ark where Johnson was fixing guns and other things with my help while the Arbiter and the Shipmaster go to find any brutes or anything that can harm us.

Arbiter heard something in the distance it was elites that look like them.

"Shipmaster, I see something." Arbiter called from the tree.

"what is that?"

"I don't know, let's go and find out. I hope there are not brutes."

Then Shipmaster and Arbiter found a pack of female elites they were an army.

"wow." the female elites gasped.

"you're males?" asked the leader.

"yes your princess of all elites, we're the boys there more of them at back. We will not bring harm to you; or the pack." Shipmaster bowed as he saw a pink female elite and a bule one.

"great, we'll find your ship; and we'll be onered to stay."

Then Arbiter came up to the queen that had a golden heart on it's helment on it's head and silver stars on it's shoulder armor.

"greetings my princess, I'm the Arbiter; but call me Arbiter."

"greetings Arbiter, I'm Chole; the daughter of Lilly and the leader of my pack." Chole said as she got to know Arbiter.

"wow, I never seen an beautiful elite like that before. She's the great leader of the feamale elite pack, our oner will let you stay."

"thanks, I'm Chole." Chole said.

"I'm Arbiter, I'm the next in line king of the elites." Arbiter said as he shook Chole's claw.

"nice to meet you Arbiter, I'm already a queen; all I need now is a king."

"but Chole, Shipmaster is my king of my pack."

"yeah, but that will happen when we are married. And that will soon come to know." Chole smiled at Arbiter then Shipmaster saw a bule elite that had a bronze heart and golden stars on it's shoulder armor.

"greetings female, I'm Shipmaster."

"greetings Shipmaster, I'm Jewel. Chole's twin sister; the daughter of Lilly." Jewel said as she shook Shipmaster's claw.

"nice to see, that you and your sister with the pack to come here."

"I don't know, if we can do that." Jewel said then Chole made her choise.

"we'll come."

"ok, but we need to see Johnson and Miranda. Or they may think that you're taking over."

"ok, come on girls."

At the ship

Miranda and Johnson saw Arbiter and Shipmaster with the female elite pack.

"what the heack is that?" Johnson asked as Miranda turned to Johnson.

"I think, it's another pack; let's see if they are not a threat to us." Miranda said as she and Johnson went down to find out then Master Chief came out from the ship to see a pack of female elites and saw a spartin that is a female.

"oh look Chief, that spartin looks like you; and she is hot." Cortana said.

"are you kidding me?"

"no I'm not, go see if any of the females are not a threat."

"ok, relax ok."

Then Master Chief went down to meet the pack of elites with the female spartin.

"so, are you the threat of this pack that we've got?"

"no; we never hurt anyone that has a pack like you." Chole said.

"ok, welcome to the party; let me go tell the others." Johnson said as he went to go tell the others.

"Chief, they have a female spartin that is like you." Miranda said "but she has pruple armor, and a pink heart on it's chest."

Then Master Chief went up to the female spartin and took a look at her.

"Master Chief, Miranda was telling me all about you; and you look like a very nice spartin."

"how do you know my name?" Master Chief asked.

"Miranda, tolled me your name; and she said that chip in your head is Cortana."

"wow, you know allot about me."

"yes I do, I know everything."

"so you're physic?" Chief asked then the female spartin nodded.

"I'm Carley."

"I'm Master Chief, but my friends call me Chief."

"wow Chief; I fought I was the last one." Carley said.

"same here."

"so, where you with them for a while?"

"yes, I was."

Then someone was talking to Carley in her helment.

"Carley, who is this guy?"

"quite now, Andy." Carley said.

"who's Andy?" asked Chief.

"oh Andy is, a person in a chip in my helment that talks to me. We're buddies right?"

"yes we are Carley." Andy said.

"Andy, he's a cute man." Cortana said from Chief's helment.

"wait, who said that?"

"oh, that was my partner Cortana; she's always been with us. Is Andy with you and your crew too?" Chief asked.

"yep, Andy has always been with us; so we can't brag about that now. Can we?"

Few days later

Everyone got to know one another so they all got married at diffrent times.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After months went by and things were changing when Miranda was in her controll room she had a pregnancy test in her hands and it said posstive so she didn't feel like now to show her test to Johnson and she knew that Jewel and Chole are already pregnant covent pregnancy was diffrent when her's.

_What in the world did Johnson did to me? should I tell him?_ Miranda was thinking about her morning sickness, cravings and the test thinking about how to tell her husband about what is going on then Johnson came to ask her if he can use her shotgun.

"Miranda, can I use your shotgun for a few minutes? there is allot of brutes. And Chole's ellites needs help."

"sure Johnson." Miranda said handing him her shotgun then Johnson was going to ask her what was behind her back but he needed a mission to be done so he didn't bother to ask so he lefted.

Few minutes later

Miranda was on her laptop looking online about ellite pregnancy about how long does it last up she was finding great data about it so she started reading it and it said that ellite pregnancies last up to 7 or 8 months it was very rare for an ellite to be born in 6 months, it was closer to human pregnancy due date then she was wondering when is Jewel's due date is so she clicked on January the day she got pregnant and it said she was due on June or July and Chole was due this month witch is May and the moment was coming and Miranda is 4 months pregnant and she was due on October.

"wow, Chole is due sometime this month. Woah I better prepare myself for this." Miranda said then Cortana and Andy were talking as Miranda went to the other roomto see Cortana pregnant at 6 months and they were going to tell Miranda something.

"Miranda, can we tell you something?" Andy asked.

"sure. What is it?"

"oh, it is did you hear that Carley is pregnant?"

"wow, Master Chief tolled me that this morning. How far is she?" asked Miranda.

"2 months." Cortana said.

"that's amazing, we're going to have more people joining our ship; very soon."

"yep, we are."

Few minutes later

Johnson came in and see Miranda with hands behind her back with the test in her hands.

"Miranda, I have to ask you this. But what is behind your back?"

"nothing Johnson, I have nothing be hind my back." Miranda said as she put the test on her table and showed Johnson that she doesn't have anything in her hands.

"see, nothing in my hands."

Then Johnson went behind her and found the test on her table and Miranda was lying to him all along.

"what is this?" he asked Miranda.

"it's a pregnancy test Johnson, I have to tell you this; but I was a little scared to tell you."

"why is that?"

"I was just...well. Worrried, I was thinking that you would be mad, upset, or even angry with me." Miranda said as she brust into tears as Johnson wrapped his arms around his wife.

"nah sweet heart, why would I be upset, angry or mad with you?"

Then Johnson looked at the test and then looked at Miranda knowing what has happened to her _what did I do? it can't be..._ Johnson was thinking for a minutes before getting back to Miranda.

"ok, tell me what did you want to say?" Johnson asked.

Miranda sighted and was goingto tell him "I'm pregnant." then johnson stared at her for a minute then he was going to say something to her.

"Miranda that's amazing, I don't know what to say."

"you don't have to say anything, I'm getting bigger too." Miranda said showing her stomach getting bigger.

Then Johnson was so happy that he was going to be a dad and that makes Miranda a mom.

"I'm very happy for you Miranda, soon we'll have children in our ship." Johnson said to his wife as they kissed each other then they heard a scream that sounded like a female ellite.

"what was that?" Miranda asked.

"I think that was Chole, I'll get your stuff; you go to Chole and see if she is ok." Johnson tolled Miranda as he went to get his wife's stuff while Miranda go to find Chole.

Few room passed and Miranda found Chole in a room with Arbiter by her side keeping her calm.

"what's going on Arbiter?"

"Chole, I think she is having a baby; there's a fight with the brutes outside."

"ok, I'll be sure Chole is doing fine; and nothing's wrong." Miranda said as Chole was keeping herself calm.

Johnson got Miranda's stuff and went to help the ellites and his men incase for help or injury.

Chole was gripping Arbiter's claws and they hurt him.

"ow! you're breaking my claws." Arbiter moaned as Chole losened her grip and Arbiter's claws felt like they were going to snap then the Shipmaster came to the room Chole is in to see Arbiter.

"Arbiter, we need your help to kill the brute who is going after Johnson." he reported.

"oh my god." Miranda said in fear.

"I can't, my wife needs me too."

"well, Johnson is need of help right now." Shipmaster said "Chole will be fine, Miranda is here for her."

"ok." Arbiter sighed as he kissed Chole's head armor and ran out the room to help Johnson.

Once Arbiter and Shipmaster got outside they can see Johnson getting almost beat up by a brute Shipmaster grabbed him and Arbiter used his plasma rife and shot the brute at the head Johnson was saved and the brutes were all wipped out.

"wow, that was close." Johnson said to the two elites.

"yeah, it was to me too." Shipmaster replied then Arbiter heard a baby crying from inside the ship he raced to the room where Chole was in with Miranda then he saw Chole on the bed holding a baby in her arms.

"Arbiter, come see our daughter." Chole said as she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"I have a daughter? wow." Arbiter said he was so sruprise and Shipmaster was ruprise too so they went up to Chole and her daughter who was all like Chole and had her blue water eyes.

"wow, she's cute; what's her name?"

"Jessica." Chole said.

"that's what my mother's name was, until she passed. But that's great Chole that you named her after my mother."

end of chapter 2


End file.
